Second Chance
by Lifeguard
Summary: He didn't know that one phone call could change his entire life. Implied GSRmature Sara. Please R&R! Story is complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Second Chance**

**Author:** Lifeguard

**Rating: **K+-T

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! I am a poor student so please don't sue!

**Spoilers: **Play With Fire, Blood Lines, any GSR episode really.

**Summary: **His life changed with one phone call…

**Author's Note: **This story is actually another plot line for my other story, His Eyes, Her Smile. It just didn't fit into the story, so I thought I should write a separate one for this plot. There will be overlap between the two for sure though. Thanks to everyone who reviewed His Eyes, Her Smile (and any of my other stories). Enjoy!

The shrill ringing of the phone startled him slightly and he glanced at the offending object, over the report he was reading, before picking it up.

"Grissom," he sighed upon answering.

He listened to the person on the other end in disbelief, occasionally adding a comment or two. Fumbling around on his desk, he found a pen and took down the information he was given.

"Yes, I'll be there as soon as possible," he finished, hanging up and then quickly standing up. He moved around his office, gathering a few things, snatching up his glasses and then heading out into the hall. The night shift supervisor walked along, poking his head into labs as he passed, searching for a certain person. He nearly ran her down when he found her.

"Whoa Griss! What's the rush?" Catherine exclaimed as he stopped short of colliding with her.

"Cath, I need a favour."

"Sure, as long as it doesn't involve me helping you with that mound of paper work on your desk."

"I need to leave, so you're in charge alright?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "How long are you leaving for?"

"I don't know actually, but I have to leave the state," he said, glancing at his watch.

"What? Did you clear this with Ecklie?"

He began to move away, "Um…I've got to go Catherine."

"Grissom!" He froze. He knew that tone. "What's going on?" she demanded.

He faced her, and in a hushed tone he said, "I'm going to San Francisco, and no I haven't cleared this with Ecklie. Look, I'll call him from the airport, but I've got to go now. It's Sara, Catherine."

"Sara?" He nodded, and she sighed, "Alright, go. I'll cover for you."

"Thanks a lot Catherine," he said, as he left.

_She knocked on his door and waited, angrily tapping her foot. Finally he opened the door, and she could see the shocked look on his face, trying to figure out why she was standing on his doorstep. _

"_Grissom, we need to talk," she said before he could speak. _

"_Ecklie said you were quitting. What's going on?" he cut in. _

_She gave him a look that clearly said she was annoyed with him, "I think you should know Grissom." _

_His mouth gaped open, unsure of how to proceed, "I wish I knew how…"_

_She glared at him, "Don't give me that I don't know shit Grissom! I would think that you'd be smart enough to figure this out, but I guess I was wrong! Do you want me to spell it out for you? We slept together and as far as I know, you initiated it! And now…now, you act as if I don't exist! You won't even acknowledge what happened! I've had enough! You chose to walk away that morning, leave before I was even up, and then disregard all that happened. So now I'm leaving. I don't want anything to do with you ever again! You hear me? Don't follow me, don't try to find me! Just forget that I ever existed, cause you seem to be awfully good at that!" _

_With that she stormed off, leaving him stunned. _

"Please fasten your seatbelts. We'll be landing shortly," the flight attendant's voice broke through his sleep.

He rubbed his eyes, thinking about what had replayed in his mind. That had been nearly four and a half years ago, and it was the last thing that Sara had ever said to him before she left. It had come as such as shock to the team that she was going, but he was the only one who knew the reason why. One night, one night of passion they had shared together, a heat of the moment kiss, fuelled by desire that had turned into so much more, without thinking rationally had brought about so many consequences. He knew he was to blame. He had ignored what had happened, and pushed her away for a good two weeks afterwards until the night she had appeared on his doorstep. Then she had left, and he hadn't heard anything about her until tonight. He glanced out his window and sighed. The lights of the city sparkled below him.

What would he say to her when he got there? Would he be able to talk to her? Why had he been called? Of all people, why him?

The seatbelt sign flashed on, and he buckled up as the plane began to descend towards the landing strip.

The cab dropped him off and he paid the driver. Taking a deep breath, he made his way towards the sliding glass doors. He winded his way through the rows of chairs and people towards the main desk.

"Excuse me," he tried to get the attention of a lady who was shuffling through papers.

The phone rang and she picked it up, looked up at him for only a second before she turned away again. He tapped his foot impatiently and then another man went behind the desk.

"Excuse me? Sir," he called to him.

The man seemed to notice and came over to him, "Yes? Did you fill out a form?"

"No, I'm looking for a woman named Sara Sidle, my name is Gil Grissom, I got a call from here earlier."

The man reached to his left to retrieve some charts and flipped through them, "Sidle…Sidle…alright got her. Why don't you have a seat over there and I'll go get one of the doctors to come talk to you."

"Is she alright? Can I see her?"

"Mr. Grissom, last I heard, Miss Sidle was still up in surgery. Your best bet is to wait to talk to one of the doctors ok?"

Grissom nodded, realizing that this nurse had no more information than he did. He trudged back towards the waiting room and found an uncomfortable looking plastic chair to settle himself in.

Waiting truly was the hardest part. He shifted in his chair, and looked at his watch for the umpteenth time. It had been almost half an hour and still no doctor had come to talk to him. He had pestered the nurses at the desk but no one could tell him anything. He was about to get up and go find another nurse when a woman approached him.

"Mr. Grissom?" she asked.

"Yes, that's me," he stood up to shake her hand, and she gestured for him to sit again. She placed herself beside him.

"I'm Doctor Becky Vine, I worked on Sara."

"What happened to her?" he asked, concern growing on his face.

"As far as we know, she was on her way home from work when her car was blindsided by a drunk driver. She was lucky to survive the accident and make it here."

Grissom rubbed his eyes, "Is she alright?" He dreaded the answer.

"Her injuries were extensive, and we stabilized her enough to get her to surgery," she paused, and looked him in the eye, "Mr. Grissom, I'm sorry. Sara died on the table over two hours ago."

His face paled, and he let his head drop. He could not believe what the doctor was telling him.

"I can put you in contact with a grief counsellor if you would like-" she said.

He shook his head, "No, no," he paused and looked up at her, "Do you, do you know why Sara wanted you to call me?" he asked.

"Pardon?"

"Why did she want to talk to me after all this time, did she say why?"

Doctor Vine considered this for a moment, "She only said to call you. She didn't say why. But maybe Mr. Grissom, maybe she wanted to reconcile. In my experience, people who have a near death experience want to get in touch with those that they have left out of their lives. Maybe Sara wanted to give you another chance."

He didn't respond, only stared straight ahead.

"Mr. Grissom? Is there anything I can do for you?" the doctor asked quietly.

He shook his head, "No, thank you."

Almost two hours later he arrived in his hotel room. He walked dejectedly towards the bed and collapsed upon it. He had spent a good hour or so at the hospital starring at the wall, trying to come to grips with the situation. Finally a nurse had convinced him to fill out the necessary forms for Sara's body to be released, and then gave him information as to what to do next. The thing was, as much information that he had, he still was unable to move forward. She was gone, and he just couldn't imagine it being possible. When she had left Vegas she had been gone, but he knew she was still somewhere out there, and one day, maybe, she would come back, or he would find her. When the doctor had called him in Vegas she had still been alive, and he had wished that he would be able to see her, to try and reconcile with her, then maybe they could rekindle their friendship. But now, the finality of death was almost to much for him to handle.

The ring of his cell phone broke the silence. He located it in his pocket and looked at the call display before flipping open the phone.

"Grissom," he sighed.

"Well?" Catherine's voice greeted him, her being blissfully unaware of the actual situation.

"Cath," he started, then paused. He took a deep breath, then exhaled. Where did he go from here?

"What is it Griss? Did you find her? What's going on?" she asked, concern growing in her voice.

"Sara….Sara was in an accident, she…didn't make it…"

"Oh God…Grissom," he heard her gasp.

"I have to make some arrangements, I might be here for a few days…could you, could you tell the team for me?"

"Of course…I'm so sorry Griss," he could hear the emotion in her voice, "Will you let us know when, when the funeral is? I'll make sure we all come, despite what Ecklie may say."

He tried to speak past the lump in his throat, "I…I will."

"Ok, we'll probably see you in a few days then. Get some sleep alright?"

"Ok. Bye."

He placed the phone on the night stand then lay back on the bed. He wouldn't sleep that night.

Later the next day he found himself sitting in Sara's lawyer's office, waiting as the man shuffled through some folders until he had found what he was looking for.

"Here it is, her will. Let me again say Mr. Grissom, I am sorry for your loss."

He nodded to the man, who then continued speaking.

"I guess we should begin, but I'm afraid that Mrs. Adams hasn't arrived yet."

"Who is Mrs. Adams?" Grissom asked, unsure of who else was supposed to join them.

"A social worker Mr. Grissom, here to go over certain stipulations set out in the will."  
As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and an older woman with fading copper hair stuck her head in, "So sorry I'm late," she apologized.

"No, you're right on time," the lawyer said to her, "Mrs. Adams, may I introduce you to Mr. Grissom."  
They shook hands, "Well now that we've done that, let's get on with this. Mr. Grissom, are you aware that you have been named sole benefactor of Ms. Sidle's estate?"

Grissom's mouth hung open a little, "No," he uttered.

"When was the last time you were in contact with Sara may I ask?" the lawyer inquired.

"It's been four and a half years since I last spoke with her, which is why I find it odd that she has even named me in her will. We didn't part on good terms."

"Oh dear," Mrs. Adams broke in, "Four and a half years," she opened the folder she was holding, "Oh dear. Then you have no idea why I am here do you?"

Grissom shook his head, thoroughly confused.

"Mrs. Adams' represents Anna Emily Sidle, whom Sara gives over full responsibility of to you Mr. Grissom," the lawyer replied, looking slightly perplexed.

"Anna Emily Sidle?" Grissom repeated.

"Anna Emily Sidle, your daughter."

His mind was still reeling as he rode in the car with Mrs. Adams. Sara had a daughter, his daughter. She had been pregnant? Why had she never told him? Sara would have had to have been pregnant when she left Vegas. The girl was exactly four and a half years old. Why had Sara kept her out of his life? He knew she had been angry with him, angry enough to leave, but angry enough to keep this from him? It had to have been her pride. She probably didn't want any help from him, much less charity in child support. Now he had been named sole guardian of their daughter, a challenge that Mrs. Adams had questioned him about. The social worker had grilled him about his nightshift work, on whether or not he could handle taking care of such a young girl, especially at his age. She had forced him to seriously think about whether or not the girl could live in Vegas with him. And these issues spun in Grissom's head. His first response had been to want to see the child, and then he would make his decision. It was true; could he handle the responsibilities of fatherhood when he hadn't even been able to handle his relationship with Sara?  
The car pulled into a parking space and Grissom got out, following Mrs. Adam's into the building. He continued to follow her down the halls until they came to brightly coloured room with many children in it playing. They watched through the window.

"See the little one reading the book in the corner?" Mrs. Adams pointed out.

He directed his glance towards the child and he didn't need the social worker to tell him it was Anna. The girl looked exactly like her mother, all except for the pair of blue eyes that glanced up every now and then at the other children. She had his eyes.

"Does she know?" he whispered.

"About you?"

"About Sara and me."  
"She knows about her mother, though I am not sure how much she understands. She doesn't know about you yet. I was going to let you make the decision."

"Alright."

"Would you like to meet her?" Mrs. Adams asked quietly, as Grissom continued to stare at the child.

"Yes," he managed to squeeze past the lump forming in his throat.

He was led into another room, again with toys, but lacking children. He paced the floor as he waited for the social worker to bring in Anna. Finally, the door opened, the older copper haired woman leading the small brunette by the hand. The little girl took him in with her big blue eyes, not sure of who he was. Mrs. Adams knelt down to her level,

"Anna, I would like you to meet a very special man, his name is Mr. Grissom," she let go of the child's hand and gave her a little shove in his direction. Anna walked hesitantly towards him and he knelt down and reached his hand towards her.

"Hi honey," Grissom greeted her, as she stood in front of him.

"Are you here to ask me more questions?" Anna whispered.

"No."

"Are you going to help me like Mrs. Adams?"

"Anna, I'm here to see you," he paused. He knew he had to tell her. He couldn't just leave his daughter, this innocent child to go into the foster system. Sara would hate him for that, and he knew that was why she had left Anna to him.

"Honey, I'm your….your dad."

The little girl's eyes grew wider as she looked at him. She was silent for a few moments then said in a small voice, "Will you take me home?"

"Only if you want to come with me Anna."

"I do daddy."

She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and he felt the tears slide down his cheeks as he held his daughter. It didn't matter what sacrifices he would have to make, he would take care of her. Anna was his second chance to make things right with Sara.

**To be continued?**

_**It's all up to the readers whether or not I keep this story going. Let me know if you want more and please tell me what you think of it so far. L**_


	2. Chapter 2

The overcast sky was an appropriate backdrop for the sombre scene that afternoon. Black clad mourners from the city and out of town surrounded the gravesite, as a minister finished the final prayer. He glanced around at his colleagues who had made the trip, taking in their saddened faces, their sense of loss over the woman that had left them four and a half years ago. She may have left their family, but she would always be part of it. He watched Nick hold his wife a little closer, and her cradle her abdomen, swollen with the baby inside. They had gotten married two years after Sara left. Warrick stood behind Catherine, his arms wrapped around her shoulders, his eyes half closed with grief. Even the blonde was shedding a few tears, any animosity between her and Sara long gone. It had only been six months after Sara had left that they had gotten together. Hodges, Archie and Mia clumped together, their eyes facing the ground, each lost in their own thoughts. Brass stood next to Grissom, silent, but Grissom knew that he was as upset as anyone. He had been almost a father figure to Sara, and now he had lost the daughter that had replaced his own. But it was the former lab tech that made Grissom's heart break even more. Standing alone in the crowd, holding a single white rose stood Greg, his shoulders slumped, his eyes glazed with unshed tears and a complete look of defeat overtaking his normal attitude. Grissom knew how close Sara was to him. He was one of the only ones that Sara still e-mailed after she was gone, and he was the only one she would occasionally call. When Greg would get a phone call, Grissom would listen carefully to all the details that the newest CSI (they still considered him new, even though he was now a level three) would tell the others about how she was doing. He wondered if Greg had known about Anna, but figured that was a secret that no one had known.

He also watched the other people mill around the grave, her new family, her San Francisco team. He had met a few of them, but hadn't talked for long.

The short service ended, and they began to place their flowers on the casket, each taking a quiet moment before walking away. Her new family, her new co-workers were the first to go, and then slowly, his own team moved in. Nick's wife held his hand as he touched the casket, his tears finally spilling over. Warrick and Catherine embraced and the blonde buried her head in his shoulder before placing some flowers and turning away. Brass took a few moments beside her final resting place next, and Grissom watched his lips move in a short prayer. Greg approached then, and Grissom watched him silently place the single white rose in the middle, rubbing his fingers over the smooth wood, his head bent, and his own tears rolling down his cheeks.

Then he was the only one left. He looked down at the little girl beside him, her blue eyes deep with emotion, as she clutched his hand. They stood in silence beside her casket. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to comfort her child, their child.

"Daddy?" Anna whispered.

"Yes honey?"

"Is mommy an angel?"

His own cheeks were damp when he answered, which he barely could past the lump in his throat, "Of course Anna," and then he knew what he had to say before she was put in the earth. He gathered the child up in his arms, and looked up at the sky, "Thank you," he simply said, and hugged his little girl closer.

After he had taken his time with Anna, saying a final goodbye to Sara, he walked towards his team. They waited for him by the edge of the cemetery by a group of trees. The sun had come out, and between the patches of grey clouds, blue sky could be seen. He hadn't had much of a chance to talk to them before the service, they had only flown out that morning. He also hadn't had the chance to talk to them about Anna.

"How are you holding up Griss?" Warrick asked, placing a hand on his boss' shoulder.

He shook his head slowly, "Still trying to deal with everything I guess."

Catherine knelt down to Anna, who was standing almost behind Grissom's legs, unsure of who these people were.

"Hi sweetheart, what's your name?" she said to the child, then glanced up at Grissom, her eyebrow raised in question.

The whole team had been wondering who this girl was. Most had figured she was related to Sara, the resemblance was uncanny, and they could only guess why she had blue eyes and was holding Grissom's hand.

"Everyone, I'm sorry I couldn't introduce you earlier, but this is Anna Sidle," he to dropped to the child's level, "my daughter," he finished.

They tried to hide shocked looks. Most of them knew that Sara had liked Grissom, but with the way they acted around each other, the team never thought that either would act on the impulses, especially not Grissom.

"Well Anna, my name is Catherine, and all these people, we're friends of your dad's, and your mom's."

The blue eyes took in the group, and she held Grissom's hand a little tighter, the other arm wrapped around his leg.

"She's understandably a little shy, and still a little overwhelmed by what's been going on," Grissom explained, and the group nodded in agreement. They would have to give her time.

A few hours later Grissom silently closed the door to Anna's room. The little girl had fallen asleep after arriving back at Sara's apartment, their home. Grissom had been staying there with the girl since making the funeral arrangements. He didn't want to take her to the hotel and displace her, despite how uncomfortable he felt being in Sara's place alone. He felt like he was intruding, but at the same time, it was almost comforting to know she had been here, that she had made a home for herself and their daughter. He walked over to the couch, intending to nap a little himself, when there was a knock at the door. Sighing, he turned around and went to open it. Catherine was on the other side.

"Hi," she said, "Can I come in?"

He nodded and opened the door wider, allowing her into the living room. She walked towards the couch and motioned for him to join her. He sat down and faced her.

"We're heading back to Vegas tomorrow. We were lucky Ecklie gave us today off. By the way, he sends his condolences, even though we know he has no heart."

Grissom nodded, "Thank you for doing this, for getting everyone here."

"She deserved it Griss, we all loved her," she let him have a moment before moving on, "I came here to ask you about Anna…about what you're going to do with her. I don't mean to pry, but are you responsible for her?"

He had known this interrogation was coming, and he knew it would be from Catherine.

"I'm her legal guardian now. I think Sara left her to me, not only because I am her father, but because she didn't want her to go into the foster system. You guys didn't know it, but Sara, she was a foster child. She knew the system, didn't want her daughter to be part of it. I don't think she had any other close relatives or friends to send Anna too."

"That's understandable. I thought about who Lindsey would go to, who could handle her, after Eddie died, if something was to happen to me. I guess it would be my mom, but she's getting older, and my sister is busy, but they would help. I just hope that I am around long enough so that they would never have to take her."

"We'd take care of her Cath," he said, referring to the team, "You know we would."

Catherine wiped at the corner of her eye, "I know…," she took a moment to compose herself, "but what about Anna? Are you going to bring her back to Vegas? Are you going to raise her?"

He sighed, "The social worker I met with before meeting Anna grilled me with the same bunch of questions. But I made my decision when I saw her Cath, I can't leave her. Sara wanted me to have her to take care of her, and maybe to reconcile with me. It's going to be tough, but she's my daughter, and if it means sacrificing for her, then so be it."

A small smile caught at the edges of her mouth, "It's amazing, isn't it?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "What?"

"How fast those paternal instincts take over when you look into their eyes."

"'And now, these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love,'" he quoted, "And I never thought I could love someone as much and as fast as I loved her."

Catherine smiled again, and she wiped her eyes again, "Where's that from?"

"The heart."

**To be continued…**

_**Grissom's quote is from the Bible, Corinthians 13:13. Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews so far. They provided great encouragement to write and post this next chapter. I will continue! **_

_**L**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm back! School is done, so its now time to pick up where I left off. I am really sorry that I had to put this on hiatus, but I had NO time to write what-so-ever. But now that I'm back I have plenty of time, and plenty more stories to write. So enjoy! L**_

The flight from San Francisco to Vegas had taken its toll on Anna who was asleep in his arms. He placed her on his bed and covered her with a blanket. Silently closing the door, he made his way to the kitchen to put a kettle on for some tea. He sat down at the table to wait, putting a folder in front of him. For once he wasn't pouring over work or a new forensics journal, but something personal. It was Anna's personal information, and Sara's will. He opened the folder and sorted through the legal documents until he came upon an envelope, sealed and with his name on it in Sara's handwriting. Grissom opened it slowly and produced several sheets of paper, letters, handwritten to him. He glanced at the dates and began to read the first one.

_Grissom,  
__Where do I begin? I don't even know. I wanted to leave you behind, to have you finally out of my life and start over. I guess that isn't going to be possible. I'm pregnant. I only found out last week, just after I left Vegas. It's yours Grissom, there is no one else. I should be happy, I do want children, but not this way. I don't know what to do now. I am going to start a new job, in a new city, and I'm not prepared to deal with a baby right now. I just want you to know that I don't want you to help, no child support, no charity. If I do this, its going to be on my own. I just thought you should know that one day, there maybe someone knocking on your door to find their father.  
__Sara_

Grissom put down the letter, disturbed by what he read. She sounded so bitter. Had he really made her that angry? Had he hurt her that much? How could she have never sent him this letter, never told him about Anna? He would have helped, he would have found a way. He began reading the next letter.

_Grissom,  
__I couldn't do it. I couldn't destroy the life inside of me, even if it means that my life will change drastically. I had an appointment today, but on the way I began to think about all those cases we've worked on where lives have been cut short to soon. Those people at least had a chance at life, why shouldn't this baby? I have to give it a chance.  
__Sara_

Grissom didn't even want to consider that Sara had thought of an abortion. He realized that the letters were probably never meant to be sent, they were becoming more like journal entries addressed to him. He moved on.

_Grissom,  
__It's been three months now, and I am beginning to show a little. My clothes don't fit the same way, and the morning sickness is brutal. What did you do to me? Sometimes I think of the way you would react if you found out I was pregnant. I know I didn't send the first letter, so you might not know for some time. I wanted to tell you, but think of the consequences. Your position has always been to important to you, would you risk it for this child? You couldn't change your life for me, so what makes me think that you would give it all up now? I'm sorry Griss, but you should be as well.  
__Sara_

He felt his eyes well up with tears. He had really hurt her. She thought he would push away their child like he had her. Grissom felt like the worst man in the universe. He didn't deserve Sara and he certainly didn't deserve Anna.

_Grissom,  
__I felt the baby kick for the first time today. It was the most surreal thing I've ever experienced. I've seen the ultrasound pictures, heard the heart beat, but to feel the kick, the movement, and know that there is a life inside of me is incredible. I dreamt the other night that we were a family. I was back in Vegas and you were holding our baby, sitting in a rocking chair. I guess that's why they call it a dream, a fantasy, cause it will never be reality. But there are times when I wish it could be.  
__Sara_

Grissom noticed the tear stains where the ink had run. He ran his fingers over them, his own tears adding to the paper.

_Grissom,  
__The whole world knows now. I can't hide it any longer. I'm getting bigger every day, and the baby moves and kicks more and more. I put in for maternity leave in two months. I don't know what I'll do while I'm off. You know I'll be back at the lab working on cold cases, something, anything to keep me busy. Greg called the other day. It was nice to hear from him, and to know that all are doing well. He said you were to. Have you moved on? Do you still think of me?  
Sara_

He nodded his head, of course he thought of her. He could never get her out of his head.

_Griss,  
__I'm going to give birth any day now and it couldn't come any sooner. I feel like a whale. But I'm also scared. What if something goes wrong? What if I can't do this? What if this kid becomes as messed up as I am? My friends say I'll do fine, that I'll make a great mother, but I have doubts. I considered adoption Grissom. For a few weeks I thought the best thing would be to give this baby up. It would have a real home with two parents, and a better life. But I can't. You want to hear the funny part? Part of me can't give this baby up because it's half yours. I like that in a strange way. I always thought that if things were different, you would make a great father. Maybe you'll have your chance one day with someone else, maybe you've already found her.  
__Sara_

He wanted to tell her that there would never be anyone else. She was his everything, and now Anna was. He took comfort in the fact that Sara had stopped writing like she hated him.

_Dear Grissom,  
__She's beautiful. Last night, after thirteen hours of labour, Anna Emily Sidle came into the world. She weighs seven pounds, five ounces, and she's so tiny. I wish you could see her Griss, she has your eyes. I cried right along with her when she opened them because I saw you starring back at me. I called you early this morning, but I hung up on the last ring. I've come this far on my own, I can make it now. Besides, how would I explain this to you? She's awake now, I can hear her starting to fuss. The nurse will be in any second and then its time for her to feed. One day Grissom, I hope you get to meet your daughter.  
__Sara_

Again, he swiped at his eyes, the tears rolling down his cheeks. Why had he missed such a special and important event? He knew he would give anything to go back, to take back all he had said and done to Sara, if only he could have experienced this time with her.

_Dear Griss,  
__Despite all the sleepless nights, feedings and diaper changing's I don't think I would trade this experience for the world. I've always liked challenges, and this is the biggest one I've faced. Yet it's the most rewarding experience. Everyone says she looks like me, but they can't help but ask where she got such blue eyes. I give them the scientific answer, that blue is dominant, and they laugh, but don't ask any more questions about you. The hardest part is not telling Greg or any other of the guys. One day I'll tell them, and one day I'll tell you. I promise.  
__Sara_

He wished she could have kept that promise. He wondered when she would have told him. He flipped through the rest of the letters, detailing everything from Anna's first tooth, her first steps, to her first birthday and on. There were pictures to, from ultrasounds to present. He poured over them, taking in the four and a half years he missed. He vowed never to miss a second from now on. He would have to buy a camera, a video camera too. He would document her milestones like her mother had. He began by grabbing a piece of paper and pen.

_Dear Sara…_He wrote.

_**To be continued? **_


	4. Chapter 4

**13 Years Later**

"And now, may I present the Valedictorian of this year's graduating class. She has the highest grade point average and has just been accepted on scholarship to Harvard, Miss Anna Sidle-Grissom."

A tall, dark haired girl with piercing blue eyes took the podium and looked over her fellow graduates.

"Ladies and gentlemen, parents, teachers, distinguished guests, and finally, my fellow classmates. I am honoured to be standing here today, representing Las Vegas High's graduating class. The memories of our last four years in high school will last a lifetime and serve as a learning experience for the world we are about to venture into on our own. Our teachers and parents have done their best to prepare us, to make us who we are today, and they deserve special thanks for all their hard work. I am proud to say that despite our changing world and all the bad things we hear about everyday, that there is a group of people who are devoted to making our lives better. If it wasn't for our teachers, this high school would not be the safe and nurturing environment that it is. Family is also important, so very important in why we are hear today. Our families shape who we are and who we will become, even if they are not always traditional. I, as many of you, come from a single parent home. I was raised by my father after my mother died, but also by his friends, my surrogate aunts and uncles. We were in no way a traditional family, but I would not have had it any other way. They all had a huge impact on my life, and I love them for it. We all have our own families, be them conventional or unconventional, and it is them that we can always come back to no matter what. In a way, our school is a family, our graduating class our brothers and sisters. I hope that no matter what, I always have my friends from here to lean on, and I know we can always rely on our teachers. Graduates, best of luck in the future, and always remember where you came from. Thank you."

The crowd burst into applause. Anna's eyes drifted from her classmates to the middle of the room where she found who she was looking for. He had aged physically but not mentally, still so smart and pretty nimble. He had yet to accept retirement, even though he was on reduced hours. This was the man who had sacrificed his career for her, this was the man who while learning to be a parent was able to teach her. He was standing there, clapping, while tears rolled down his cheeks.

The ceremony ended and she made her way through the crowd to his side, wrapping him in a big hug.

"I am so proud of you honey," Grissom whispered in her ear.

"I couldn't have done it without you dad."

**Fin**

_**And that's it! I hope you all enjoyed it! (And no, there will be no other chapters to come…sorry). **_


End file.
